


michael & nate

by romanticalgirl



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 6-12-08</p>
    </blockquote>





	michael & nate

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 6-12-08

Eye contact is not something you did in the Westen household. Eye contact meant guilt or pain depending on who you managed to catch the eye of, and Nate doesn’t do well with either. One he drinks away and the other was always on the periphery, laid on Michael’s shoulders until they bowed, but never broke.

Since Michael’s been back in Miami, Nate’s come to learn that eye contact is maybe something he and Michael should have been doing all along. If they had, maybe Nate would have understood why Michael bailed when he did, why he left the way he did. Maybe then Nate wouldn’t have spent as many years hating Michael as he did idolizing him. The thing about eye contact, of course, is that you only see what you want to see. What might be Michael signaling him to lay low and stay out of this is really Michael telling him to run like hell and leave no bullets left in the gun. Nine times out of ten, it’s the first, but sometimes, like this time, Nate’s almost positive that it’s the second.

Of course, if Nate’s wrong, there’s going to be hell to pay – not just from Michael from but Fi and Sam and the Miami-Dade police department and his mother, and Nate’s not even close to sure which one scares him the most.


End file.
